Valentine's Day Romance
by Daelena
Summary: Ianto and Jack have a romantic evening out on Valentine's Day. Ianto/Jack. Mentions of Doctor/Donna. Twenty-fifth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Valentine's Day Romance

_Disclaimer__: Nope, still no owning on my part._

_Summary__: Ianto and Jack have a romantic evening out on Valentine's Day. Ianto/Jack. Mentions of Doctor/Donna. Twenty-fifth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_A bit of a break from the family kick I've been going on recently, but I wanted to go back and remind everyone about the awesomeness that is the Ianto and Jack relationship. Honestly, don't we all wish that there was more of that!_

Valentine's Day was the quintessential day of lovers and romantic day. Even for a couple like Ianto and Jack, one day every calendar year where they could over-indulge in romantic actions and get away with it by Earth standards was something neither one of them passed up.

Ianto found that, while he didn't necessarily enjoy all the glitz and glamor surrounding the day, the symbolism of the day was nice. It was always good to remind the one you loved that they were important to you, even if you did that every single day. Besides, Jack was all for big, grand gestures. Why shouldn't Ianto return the favor every now and then?  
>The day had started nicely. Ianto had been woken up by Jack trailing slow kisses down his neck, a sure sign of a good morning.<p>

He was guiltily glad that Sylvia and Wilfred had volunteered to baby-sit Annabelle for Valentine's Day, because it was hard to have intimate moments with Jack when their daughter was home.

Jack's kisses were slow and tantalizing, leaving Ianto wanting more.

When he made a move to escalate, Jack stopped him. "Wait until tonight," Jack promised, a cheekily grin crossing his face.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. Two could play this game.

It was a slow day around the Harkness-Jones house. Since both he and Jack were working as consultants for U.N.I.T., there were a few small projects that they had to deal with. Ianto was a little surprised that they were working with another organization that dealt with the weird (especially since Torchwood Three was now defunct). Still, it was nice to be in that venue, at least for a few years.

Jack tele-conferenced with a few people around the globe at mid-day, when Ianto left for two meetings regarding the processing of alien technology recovered from Torchwood One. It was astounding how much stuff that Torchwood One had amassed. They were still going through things many years later.

So, around half past three that afternoon, as he was leaving the second of the two long meetings, his mobile rang.

Ianto smiled as he saw Jack's image pop up on the Caller ID. He answered.

"Hello, Jack," he said, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ianto," Jack replied.

"You said that this morning," Ianto reminded him. He heard Jack laugh. Ianto sat back down at the now-empty conference table.

"I know, but I wanted to say it again."

"Well, in that case, Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

He heard Jack shuffle something on the other end of the line. "So, we have reservations tonight."

Jack had said that he was going to take care of dinner, so long as Ianto was up for a long night of fun. Ianto wasn't complaining. His husband had something big planned.

"Really, where?"

There had to be that sly, sexy smile on Jack's face at the moment. Ianto could hear it. "I'm not going to tell you, Yan. You'll just have to wait and see."

"May I ask what time it is?"

Now Jack laughed. "Be ready to go by six-thirty and all will be revealed in due time."

"Fine. I'll see you back at the house. I'm on my way home."

"See you then. Love you, Yan."

"Love you too, Jack."

Ianto clicked off the phone, grinning. Jack did enjoy being sneaky whenever he got the chance to, so Ianto wasn't going to discourage him now. Besides, Jack would be pleasantly surprised later.

So, forty five minutes later, Ianto was walking into the house and slipping off his trench coat, hanging it up on the peg by the door, next to Jack's coat. He smiled briefly, touching the gray coat. It smelled like Jack, for sure, and that was absolutely wonderful.

"I'm home!" he called, a moment later, picking up his briefcase and the bouquet that he had gotten for Jack.

"Taking a bath!" Jack's voice filtered down the stairs, a few seconds later. His voice had _that_ tone to it. Jack only took a bath when he had something else planned.

Ianto grinned and slowly walked up the stairs. Jack was going to have to suffer until he got there. Ianto had this morning to make up for.

Finally, he walked into their bedroom and smiled. Carefully, he laid the bouquet on Jack's side of the bed, pulling the wrapped package for Jack out of his briefcase. He set the package next to the bouquet so that Jack would be sure to see it when he walked back into the room.

Then, Ianto shed his clothes and joined his husband in the tub.

It was a rather enjoyable bath, to say the least. Jack, clearly, couldn't wait until that night. They spent a wonder hour in the shower, making love, cleaning each other off, and then repeating the process.

Finally, as the water was finally too cold for either one of them, they pulled themselves out and dried off, sharing kisses as they went.

When they walked back into the bedroom, Jack saw the bouquet (nine roses of a rainbow of colors) and the package. Ianto watched the honest and happy smile cross Jack's face. He walked over to the bed and picked up the bouquet, smelling the roses.

"I thought we weren't doing presents until after dinner?" Jack asked.

Ianto walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I couldn't wait." He smiled. "Go ahead. Open it."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He took the lid off of the package and gasped, pulling out the platinum photo-frame with a photograph of the two of them, with Annabelle, on the day that she was born with the words "Our Family" engraved across the top. Underneath was a scrapbook, which Jack pulled out and paged through. Ianto had carefully crafted it, placing pictures of their relationship up until that point, leaving space in the back for new ones to be added.

"It's cheesy, I know," Ianto started, but Jack cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's perfect. I love it." Jack was smiling. "If we're doing presents now, then you get yours too."

He smiled like a child as Jack pulled out a package of his own, handing it over to him. Opening it, Ianto laughed merrily.

There was an assortment of his favorite teas inside of a beautiful, masculine travel mug. Around the mug, there was draped an antique pocket-watch. Ianto carefully turned over the pocket-watch and saw engraved on the back, "May our love grow as time goes."

"Thank you, Jack." He kissed his husband. "I love it."

"Good." Jack glanced at the clock. "We need to leave in a little over an hour."

"So we should be getting ready."

It took that until six-thirty, on the dot, for them to be ready to walk out the door because, when it's Valentine's Day, Jack took an exceptional amount of time to get ready. Mainly, Ianto knew, that had to do with his desire to help Ianto get dressed, which translated into slow kisses that turned into full-on make-out sessions, not that either one of them was complaining much.

Finally, they did manage to leave the house. Ianto still didn't know where they were going, but Jack did.

Which was why Ianto was surprised when they arrived at the docks and boarded a yacht.

His breath was taken away as a waiter escorted them into a dining room on the boat and sat them at a table in the corner, where they had an excellent view of both the windows and the dance floor that was surrounded by other small tables and loving couples.

"You didn't have to do this, Jack," Ianto said, blushing a bit.

Jack leaned over the table and kissed him. "It's Valentine's Day, Ianto. Besides, you're completely worth it."

They shared a smile as another waiter came over to give them menus and take their drink orders.

It was a lovely, romantic candlelit dinner, which turned into dancing. Ianto quite enjoyed being able to slow-dance with his husband without having to worry about anything. Having Jack close to him was comforting and so wonderful.

Finally, when the yacht docked, they walked, hand-in-hand, back to the car and made their way home.

That night, as they cuddled in bed, both thinking about their daughter, staying with her adopted grandmother and great-grandfather, Ianto smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ianto."

_Just a cute and romantic piece for your own enjoyment! Let me know what you think. _


End file.
